Rouge
by badbadbadbad
Summary: Suzaku and Lelouch have sex for the first time while everyone else is away. That is all. PWP, Semezaku and Ukelouch. Oneshot.


Lelouch could feel his shirt being unbuttoned by the slightly rough, tan hands in front of him.

Wow, this was actually happening.

Suzaku hovered over him, nervousness plain on his boyish face. Lelouch's shirt fell to the floor.

"You're sure you want to do this, right?" Green eyes stared into purple ones. An exasperated sigh came from the former prince. "Yes, Suzaku. I'm sure. There's not a single person in the world I'd rather do it with." Suzaku's eyes softened. He had always been a sucker for mushy stuff like that. But Lelouch actually meant it this time.

They were both lying on Lelouch's queen-size bed (he had always insisted on having _something_ bigger than a twin), both shirtless, Suzaku on top of Lelouch. Nunnally was out of the house with Sayoko, and he had told Milly that him and Suzaku were going on a date to get out of student council duties. Everything was perfect. Suzaku had laughed at first when Lelouch had told him he wanted to plan this ahead, but as the date got nearer, he was happy that there was a plan.

"Um- pants next, right?" Suzaku started to fumble with his own zipper. Lelouch raised an eyebrow. "Well...yeah. That's going to be necessary." He smiled patiently. Suzaku had always been nervous when it came to physical relationship things. Lelouch remembered the first time they kissed. Suzaku had been as red as a tomato. It was adorable.

"Ugh-...damn...pants...stupid...zipper..." Suzaku wrestled his jeans off, then started to work of Lelouch's. Lelouch helped him along, his steady hands much more effective than Suzaku's clumsy ones. Next came the underwear, that was removed without much trouble.

Now they were both naked, and locked in a rather intense kiss. Lelouch could feel himself getting hot, and the heat pooling in between his legs. He could tell the same was happening to Suzaku.

His boyfriend seemed to have relaxed some as he slathered himself in the lube that they'd bought. Lelouch waited, starting to feel his own pangs of nervousness.

"Lelouch?"

His name breaks the silence. Suzaku stared down at him, waiting. "Are you going to...open your legs?" He was blushing again. In fact, both of them were. Lelouch spread his legs, thinking about something he could say. Nothing came.

Suddenly Suzaku was inside. Lelouch gasped, his mouth remaining open. It felt foreign, hot, intrusive. This sensation was not something he was used to. Suzaku looked alarmed. "L-lelouch? Did I do something wrong? I'm sorry!" He sounded panicked, and stopped moving.

"N-no, you're doing fine...it's just strange..." Lelouch felt unable to complete a sentence. Suzaku still looked as if he was frozen. Lelouch made a growling sound and grabbed Suzaku's hair. "Just...move."

And move he did. What was probably minutes felt like hours. It hurt, it hurt, it hurt. It probably would have been even worse without the lube, but still. Suddenly, _wow. _

"Again."

Lelouch didn't mean to say it quite like that. Suzaku slowed down a bit, his own breathing hard. "What?" Lelouch felt a flare of frustration. "Damnit, Suzaku! Don't slow down! You hit...something." He wasn't exactly sure what it was, but it made him feel like he was in heaven for a second.

The eleven looked alarmed at Lelouch's sudden outburst. He just did what he was told and sped up. Lelouch suddenly moaned loudly, and it made Suzaku shudder. He tried to thrust into the same spot again, feeling a light pressure building in his abdomen. Lelouch frustratedly grabbed Suzaku's hand and guided it down to his dick. He needed some sort of touch there.

And just from that, Lelouch came. He felt flooded with heat and then nothing seemed to matter for a few seconds while he rode it out. He wasn't aware of Suzaku finishing around the same time he did.

Suzaku pulled out, and Lelouch winced at the tender nerves being touched. To Suzaku's shock, there was just a small amount of blood on the sheets. "Lelouch? You're...you're bleeding." Though Suzaku was still in the post-orgasm lull, he managed to feel horrible.

"That's normal," came the lazy, tired reply from the already half-asleep Brittanian. "I was expecting that..." His voice was trailing off. Suzaku lay down next to him, spooning with him easily. Lelouch curled a little, enjoying being the little spoon.

He smiled to himself as Suzaku nuzzled his lover's shoulder a bit. This was the part Lelouch had _really_ been looking forward to.

**/end**


End file.
